Coaxial cable connectors are well-known in various applications including those of the satellite and cable television industry. Coaxial cable connectors including F-Type connectors used in consumer applications such as cable and satellite cable connectors are a source of service calls when service is interrupted by lost and/or intermittent coaxial cable connections typically involving a junction between a male F-type connector terminating a coaxial cable and a female F-type port located on related equipment.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electromechanical arts. In particular, the invention provides an electrical connector suitable for terminating a coaxial cable having a center conductor and a ground conductor surrounding the center conductor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors include variants designed to improve electrical continuity under extenuating circumstances. Some of these continuity improving connectors are connectors designed to simulate tight mechanical engagement of male and female connectors. Others are designed as electrically conductive bridges between conductive parts.